madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Pappagallo
Pappagallo is the leader of the Oil Refinery in Mad Max 2. He is portrayed by Michael Preston. Biography Papagallo and his tribe were constantly under a great deal of stress attempting to defend the town from Lord Humungus and his marauders. After Humungus offers the inhabitants of the town a chance to save their lives by walking away he has much trouble convincing them that he will not keep his promise and kill them once they leave. He has one last shot when he employs Max Rockatansky, an apocalyptic drifter who was allowed entry into the compound after rescuing a captured citizen. Max informs Pappagallo that there is a vehicle not far from there that is large enough to tow their tanker trailer of gas, which would allow them to abandon the compound and escape with plenty of fuel to make it to a coastal town paradise. Max asks for diesel and high octane gasoline (as much as he can carry) and in exchange he will retrieve this vehicle and return to the compound. Realizing he has nothing to lose Pappagallo accepts the deal and sends Max on foot into the night. Max returns the next day with the semi tractor, speeds through the Marauders' camp, and enters the compound. Though Wez and a small group of Marauders make it inside, the settlers fight them off. Badly damaged, the truck undergoes around-the-clock repair. Pappagallo offers Max a new deal, to drive the tanker to their destination, in exchange he offers him a new chance on life and to be a part of his group. Max refuses and after a brief argument, takes his Interceptor and heads into the Wastes. A few moments after Max leaves, a large cloud of black smoke can be seen in the distance. Shortly after, the Gyro Captain leaves in his flying machine and returns with a badly injured Max, who was in a terrible car accident. After a short recovery, Max is back on his feet. "If it's all the same to you, I'll drive that tanker," said Max to Pappagallo. Pappagallo clearly states the deal is no longer open. However he reconsiders shortly after realizing Max is the only real chance he has against Humungus. Pappagallo accompanies Max in the tanker, however he is personally sought by Lord Humungus in a vehicle behind him. Humungus launches a three bladed spear head and strikes Pappagallo in the back, killing him almost instantly. His vehicle, The Lone Wolf, bumps the tanker a few times and then drifts off the road. He never got the chance to see if his plan was a success or a failure. Trivia As revealed in the original script,http://www.scifiscripts.com/scripts/madmax2.txt Pappagallo was once the Chief Executive of Seven Sisters Petroleum, a major oil company. After 'the world crumbled' he decided to escape out into the wastelands along with a group of people. PAPPAGALLO takes a wad of maps and puts them in his briefcase, followed by a copy of "Whole Earth, catalogue" and another book. The cover reads: TEACH YOURSELF SOLAR ENERGY Papagallo's vehicle is reused in Mad Max 3 as known as The Lobster Cage Vehicle with several modifications like the adding of a driver protection grid and a hide made roof. References Category:Characters Category:Pappagallo's tribe Category:Deceased characters Category:Mad Max 2 Category:Mad Max 2 characters